Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren Slash!
by Sisilia
Summary: Der Krieg ist zu Ende, der Lord besiegt und die Schüler haben beschlossen das 7. Schuljahr und ihren Abschluss zu machen. Doch es ist viel passiert, während des Krieges gegen den Dunklen Lord und das hat auch auf den ein oder anderen abgefärbt. Was geht n
1. Chapter 1

Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Der Krieg war vorüber, der Dunkle Lord besiegt und die Welt hatte wieder Frieden gefunden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten noch vor dem Sommer beschlossen, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen und ihren Abschluss zu machen.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry und Ginny nun in einer Klasse waren, erfreute die Beiden natürlich sehr, weil sie dann ja sehr viel Zeit gemeinsam verbringen konnten.

Doch die anfängliche Freude war von kurzer Dauer, denn die Lehrer hatten so große Ansprüche an die Schüler der 7. Klassen, dass deren wirkliche Freizeit sehr begrenzt war.

Vor allem, weil Harry es sich nicht nehmen ließ, genauso wenig wie Ginny, wieder beim Quidditch dabei zu sein und das Training kostete beide, vor allem aber Harry, der erneut zum Kapitän ernannt worden war, zusätzlich viel Zeit.

Der Sommer neigte sich bereits langsam dem Ende zu und Harry hatte seine erste Trainingseinheit zufrieden überstanden.

Als er nach diesem ersten Trainigsabend als letzter das Feld verließ, stand auf einmal Draco vor ihm, leicht nervös und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Ist was passiert?", fragte Harry den Slytherin etwas irritiert, der zur Verwunderung aller, genauso wie die andern auch, beschlossen hatte seinen Abschluss nachzuholen.

„Nein, es ist… nichts passiert. Ich … Harry … Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Ich könnte natürlich verstehen, wenn du nein sagst, vor allem nach dem, was alles geschehen ist und ich …"

„Warum sagst du nicht einfach, was du willst. Ich werde dir dann schon sagen, ob ja oder nein", unterbrach Harry ihn, der es eigentlich eilig hatte, denn heute Abend hatten er und Ginny endlich mal etwas Zeit für einander, ohne dass ihnen die Hausaufgaben im Nacken hingen.

Während Draco etwas unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe kaute nickt er kaum merklich.

„Nun, wir Sucher haben doch keine Möglichkeit wirklich richtig zu üben. Ich meine, klar wir können den Schnatz suchen und ihn dann fangen. Aber zu üben, wie man in einem Duell, dem Gegner den Schnatz abjagen kann… Was ich sagen wollte … könntest du dir vorstellen, dass wir beide … ich meine wir hätten ja beide einen Nutzen davon … dass wir …" hier brach er ab und musterte Harry unsicher.

„Du möchtest, dass ich mit dir zusammen … Quidditch übe?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wenn du dagegen bist, kann ich es vollkommen verstehen. Es war nur so eine Idee von mir. Ich dachte das würde es vielleicht für die Sucher spannender machen. Nun, ja es muss ja nicht …", sagte er und drehte sich schon wieder zum Gehen.

„Nein … nein warte Draco. Ich finde die Idee wundervoll. Wir können vielleicht nicht grad üben, wenn unsere Mannschaften üben, aber … ich wäre dabei!"

Überrascht und mit großen Augen blickte Draco Harry jetzt an.

„Das ist dein Ernst. Du findest die Idee gut? Ja?", fragte er nach und Harry glaubte ein kleines Kind vor sich zu sehen, dass gerade erfahren hatte, dass heute Weihnachten ist. Harry nickte noch mal und begann zu überlegen, wann er denn Zeit dafür hätte. Doch der einzige Tag der ihm grad einfiel, war der nächste Samstag.

Draco war sofort damit einverstanden und versprach auch ganz pünktlich zu sein.

Harry fand die Idee, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, wundervoll. Kurz hatte er Bedenken, ob das vielleicht wieder so ein Trick eines Slytherins war, doch nach einiger Zeit des hin und her Überlegens, war er sich doch sicher, dass die Tage vorbei waren, wo sie Feinde gewesen waren. Er hatte Draco zweimal das Leben gerettet, das würde selbst dieser nicht vergessen.

Die folgende Woche war schnell vorüber gegangen, die Hausaufgaben waren noch mal so viele geworden und die Freizeit noch weiter geschrumpft. Nun versuchten Harry und Ginny zusammen zu lernen, dass sie sich wenigstens dabei sehen konnten. Ron und Hermine taten dasselbe, denn gemütliche Stunden, wo alle vier zusammen saßen und einfach mal die Seele baumeln lassen konnten, gab es im Moment so gut wie gar nicht mehr.

Die Spieler landeten auf der grünen Wiese und waren an diesem Tag sogar sehr zufrieden mit dem Training. Guten Mutes entließ Harry alle für dieses mal. Ginny wollte gleich zum Duschen gehen und noch an einem Aufsatz für Slughorn arbeiten. So gab sie Harry einen Kuss und war auch schon gleich verschwunden. Als schließlich der letzte Spieler die Umkleide verlassen hatte, stand Draco vor Harry.

„Und bereit?", fragte dieser, sichtlich gut gelaunt. Seinen Besen hielt er in der Hand wie eine Trophäe und sah Harry auffordernd an.

„Ja sicher. Aber eine Bedingung stelle ich noch."

„Klar, raus damit."

„Keine Fouls, keine Tricks und keine Zauber."

„Ehrenwort. Ich werde fair spielen", erklärte Draco und zog seinen Umhang aus und folgte Harry hinaus ins Sonnenlicht.

Es war ein erstaunlich schöner und angenehm warmer Tag für den ersten Herbsttag in diesem Jahr, auch wenn es nicht mehr lange hell bleiben würde. Vielleicht eine Stunde noch. Doch das würde ausreichen für das, was die Beiden vorhatten.

Harry nahm den Schnatz aus der großen hölzernen Truhe und stieg dann auf seinen Besen. Auch Draco setzte sich auf den seinen und als dieser dann nickte, ließ Harry den Schnatz los, der sofort davon schoss.

Noch einen Moment warteten die Beiden, dann stießen sie sich kräftig vom Boden ab und jagten hoch in den azurblauen, fast wolkenfreien Himmel hinauf. Den Schnatz hatten sie logischer Weise schnell aus den Augen verloren, begannen aber sofort über dem Quidditch Feld Kreise zu ziehen und nach ihm zu suchen.

Harry fiel nicht auf, dass Draco mehr nach ihm, als nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt. Und wenn, hätte er sicherlich gedacht, dass dieser acht geben wollte, dass Harry diesen nicht vor ihm erwischte.

Da! In diesem Moment schoss Harry hinter dem kleinen goldenen Ball her und versuchte ihn zu ergreifen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hörte er Draco anrauschen, der ihm den Weg mit einer geschickten Drehung abschnitt und sogleich versuchte ihm den Schnatz abzujagen.

Natürlich wollte Harry das auf keinen Fall zulassen flog einen Haken und neigte sich noch weiter nach vorn über seinen Besen, in der Hoffnung, dadurch schneller zu werden. Er holte auch langsam auf und näherte sich dem Schnatz immer mehr. Fluchs war er gleich auf mit Draco, der schon seine Finger nach dem geflügelten Ball ausstreckte.

Beide merkten dabei nicht, dass sie dem Boden bereits gefährlich nahe gekommen waren. Dracos Blick hing nur auf Harry. Immer wieder schaute er in das Gesicht des Gryffindors, der mit eiserner Miene hinter dem Goldenen Schnatz her hetzte. Und Harry Potter schaffte es schließlich sogar an Draco vorbei zukommen.

In dem Moment als Harrys Finger zupackten, den kleinen Ball umschlossen, fühlte er auch schon Dracos Hand, die sich um seine eigene mit dem Schnatz gelegt hatte und ihn eisern fest hielt.

Gleich darauf gab es ein lautes Krachen, die beiden Jungen prallten hart auf das Gras, überschlugen sich ein paar Mal ineinander verkeilt und blieben dann einen Moment lang ruhig liegen.

Harry glaubte im ersten Moment keine Luft zu bekommen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Draco auf ihm lag und dessen Gewicht ihn gegen den Boden drückte. Er sah auf und zu seiner Überraschung blickte er in wunderschöne eisgraue Augen, die für einen Moment aufzublitzen schienen. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, dass Dracos Augen so eine interessante, ja faszinierende Farbe hatten.

Was dann geschah, war für Harry auch ein paar Tage später noch ein Rätsel.

„Du warst einen Tick schneller, diesmal geht der Punkt an dich, Harry Potter", flüsterte Draco mit einer seltsam rauen Stimme. Und in dem Moment, als Harry darauf antworten wollte, spürte er Dracos weiche, fast schüchterne Lippen auf den seinen und schmeckte ihn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks.

Bevor er begriff, dass dieser ihn küsste - ein anderer Junge ihn küsste - hatte sich der Slytherin auch schon aufgerappelt und war, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, vom Quidditchfeld gelaufen.

Harry, der immer noch verdutzt auf dem Boden lag, strich sich mit den Fingern über seine Lippen und starrte auf die Türe, durch die Malfoy verschwunden war.

Warum hatte er das getan?

Zuerst war Harry nur perplex, dann wurde ihm klar, dass ein Junge ihn geküsst hatte und etwas wie Wut und Ekel kam in dem Moment in ihm auf. Wie konnte Draco es wagen.

Umso mehr er überlegte, um so eher glaubte er an so etwas wie einen Scherz. Etwas wie… eine verlorene Wette oder Mutprobe unter den Slytherins.

„Sehr komisch, Malfoy. Wirklich witzig", schrie Harry aufgebracht in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit hinaus. Doch vergeblich warteten seine Ohren auf ein Kichern oder Lachen in der Ferne. Es war und blieb vollkommen ruhig.

Aber wenn er ihn nicht hatte ärgern wollen? Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf, stand auf und ging dann auch zurück. Immer wieder sah er sich um, glaubte hinter irgendeiner Ecke jemanden vorzufinden, die ihn gleich auslachen würden, doch es war nicht so. Keiner schenkte ihm überhaupt große Beachtung, jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst.

Nachdenklich verdrückte er sich nach oben, ging unter die Dusche und erschauderte erneut bei dem Gedanken, an die Berührung von Dracos Hand und dem kurzen, aber ungestümen Kuss.

„Nein", sagte Harry laut und erschrak, als er seine eigene Stimme schallend von den kahlen Wänden widerhallen hörte.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Er schloss erneut die Augen und was er dann sah und fühlte erschreckte und verwirrte ihn noch mehr.

Immer wieder tauchten Dracos graue Augen vor ihm auf, sein Gesicht mit den aristokratischen Zügen, die gerade Nase und die weichen, zarten Lippen, die so anziehend auf ihn wirkten. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf, stellte den Wasserhahn auf kalt und keuchte heftig auf, als es wirklich eiskalt aus der Brause auf seinen Körper rieselte.

In dieser Nacht träumte er total wirres Zeug und war ziemlich gerädert, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Er versuchte es zu vergessen, was ihm aber nur in den Zeiten gelang, in denen er lernen musste oder sonst irgendwie beschäftigt war. Doch das war zum Glück fast die ganze Woche der Fall.

Zu seiner Verwunderung traf er Draco auch so gut wie nie außerhalb des Unterrichts. Kam er zum Essen, ging dieser bereits wieder, irgendwie schien er ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, worüber er nicht unglücklich war.

Irgendwann hatte er das Geschehen so weit verdrängt, dass er am Ende selber sogar darüber schmunzeln konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Kapitel 2 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

„Dann mach doch was du willst", schrie Ginny Harry an, packte ihre Bücher ein und rannte wütend die Stufen in den Mädchenschlafsaal nach oben  
„Hey, was ich hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?", schrie Harry hinter ihr her und sah, wie sie ohne eine Antwort zu geben verschwand.  
„Lass sie, Harry. Ich glaube sie hat einfach nur schlechte Laune, weil ihr der Trank heute Morgen misslungen ist", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie wird sich bald wieder beruhigen und runter kommen."  
„Ja toll. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass sie die falschen Zutaten nimmt. Warum ist sie jetzt sauer auf mich?", ruft er zerknirscht zurück und als Hermine mit den Schultern zuckt, knallt er sein Buch „Magische Verwandlung Band 7" auf den Tisch, dreht sich um und verlässt den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er in einen Zweitklässler rennt, der gerade herein kommen wollte und ihn von den Beinen wirft.  
„Tut mir leid", murmelt Harry, zieht ihn wieder auf die Füße und verschwindet dann nach unten. Er brauchte frische Luft, musste einfach mal etwas raus. Ein Spaziergang zum See würde ihm gut tun. Zumal es auch noch gutes Wetter war.  
Nachdenklich ging er den steinigen steilen Weg zum Schwarzen See hinunter. Warum mussten Mädchen nur immer so kompliziert sein. Er hatte doch nichts weiter getan, als sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm Zaubertränke üben würde.  
Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und sah nun das erste Mal auf, als er auf das dunkle Wasser zuging, in dem sich die Nachmittagssonne spiegelte.  
Überrascht erblickte er die Person, die alleine unter einem der Bäume in der Nähe des Sees saß und in ein Buch vertieft zu sein schien. Es war seltsam Draco Malfoy lernen zu sehen. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert in den letzten Monaten, dachte Harry so bei sich, als er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf diesen zuging.  
Draco ließ das Buch sinken und sah zu Harry auf. Als er ihn erkannte lächelte er.  
„Hi."  
„Hi. Störe ich dich?", fragt Harry, dem in diesem Moment nicht einfällt, was er sonst sagen sollte.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hab nur nochmal Geschichte angesehen. Aber eigentlich kann ich es schon. Setzt dich doch etwas zu mir."  
Harry setzte sich neben Draco in das Gras, der nun sein Buch neben sich legte und sich langsam rückwärts sinken ließ, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich geärgert?", fragte Draco in die entstandene Stille hinein.  
Überrascht blickte Harry Draco an, der kurz seinen Blick erwiderte und dann wieder in den Himmel starrte.  
„Ginny ist wegen irgendwas sauer auf mich und ich hab nicht mal ne Ahnung warum. Aber lassen wir das. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Mädchen eben." Er stützte die Ellenbogen neben sich auf den Boden und ließ sich ein Stück nach hinten sinken, sah aber immer wieder zu Draco, dessen Gesicht er musterte und auch kurz seine Augen über den Körper des jungen Mannes wandern ließ. Harry erschauderte über seine eigenen Gedanken, dennoch musste er zugeben, dass der junge Malfoy wirklich gut aussah und er meinte damit jetzt nicht seine teure Sachen die er trug, sondern Dracos Figur. Schlank und doch sehr Männlich.  
„Schau mal. Die Wolke sieht aus, wie Sluggy, findest du nicht. Sieht aus als hätte sie einen riesigen Schnurrbart", sagt Draco auf einmal und deutet in den Himmel. Harry folgt seinem Fingerzeig und musste grinsen, denn er hatte Recht, das sah wirklich aus wie das Gesicht von dem guten Slughorn.  
Auch Harry ließ sich jetzt auf den Rücken sinken und betrachtete die Wolken, die immer wieder langsam ihre Form veränderten.  
„Und jetzt hat sie Ähnlichkeit mit einem Knarrl", grinste Harry breit.  
„Hm … stimmt."  
Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als Draco eine Hand auf die seine legte. Doch zog er sie nicht zurück, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, war es ihm überhaupt nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil.  
Er fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln, sanft und doch aufregend, als Draco seine Finger mit denen von Harry verschränkte und er weiter über eine Wolke philosophierte. Dieses Kribbeln setzte sich langsam über Harrys Arm, seine Schulter, über die Brust, bis hin zu seinem Bauch fort.  
Was passierte hier?  
Harry war nicht wirklich fähig zu denken und mit einem Mal wurde Draco auch ruhiger, was ihm aber nicht wirklich auffiel.  
„Harry... ich ... muss dir was sagen", begann er nach einiger Zeit leise, drückte unwillkürlich seine Hand etwas fester. „Seit dem Abend ... als du den Dunklen Lord besiegt hast und mir das Leben gerettet hast ..."  
„Ja, nicht nur einmal", sagte Harry leise. Draco schluckte und nickte.  
„Ich ... denke, ich habe mich bei dir noch nicht dafür bedankt."  
„Schon gut, hätte wohl jeder gemacht", gab Harry leise zurück.  
„Nein, hätte nicht jeder getan. Harry ich ... weiß, dass ich das nicht verdient hätte, dennoch hast du einfach mein Leben gerettet", seine Stimme klang leise, unsicher und erst als er sich auf die Seite drehte, wendete auch Harry den Kopf.  
„Vergiss es einfach, ja", gab er zurück.  
„Das ... kann ich nicht. Harry ... Danke", sagte er leise. Dann neigte er den Kopf nach vorn und gab Harry einfach einen Kuss. Dieser war so perplex, dass er zuerst überhaupt nicht reagierte, und als er schließlich reagieren wollte, sprang Draco auf und rannte wie von einer Hornisse gestochen zum Schloss zurück.  
Harry kniete nun unter dem Baum und blickte der kleiner werdenden Gestallt mit verwirrten Gefühlen hinterher. Er erschauderte, als er an den Kuss dachte und spürte überdeutlich, wie die kleinen Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wieder wie wild hin und her zu flatterten.  
Schmetterlinge? Was in aller Welt dachte er nur da. Die einzigen Schmetterlinge, die zu fliegen hatten, waren die für Ginny.  
Total verwirrt, wollte er gerade aufstehen und auch zum Schloss zurückkehren, als er Dracos Buch bemerkte, dass dieser in der Eile vergessen hatte. Er hob es auf und drückte es an seine Brust. Ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, strich er mit den Fingern über den Buchrücken und ging langsam den Weg zurück.  
Im Schloss angekommen suchte er nach Draco und sah diesen auch mit einem andern Slytherin Jungen vor der Große Halle stehen.  
„Draco!", rief er, doch zu seiner Verblüffung, drehte sich dieser um und lief die Stufen nach unten, in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraumes davon. Zwar folgte Harry ihm, doch dann sah er nur noch aus der Ferne, wie die Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum sich schloss.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Gedankenverloren blätterte er zwischen den Seiten herum, wobei ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament in die Finger fiel. Er wollte es schon wieder zurück stecken, als er seinen Namen las.

_Harry,_

Neugierig geworden las er weiter, auch wenn ihm eigentlich klar war, dass sich das nicht gehörte.

Wie oft hab ich nachgedacht,  
über jene Nacht,  
als du mein Leben gerettet hast.  
Dennoch bleibt es mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel  
wieso du deines fast für mich geopfert hast.

Wie oft sehe ich dich?  
Doch für dich scheint es mich nicht zu geben?  
So ist jeder Tag eine neue Schlacht in meinem Leben.

Nur einmal möchte ich sagen, ich habe einen alten Weg beschritten, um ein neues Ziel zu finden.  
Nur einmal einen neuen Tag erleben, ohne den alten Krieg in mir.

Ich will fallen, um zu fliegen.  
Ich möchte verlieren, um zu siegen.  
Nur einmal, möchte ich deine Liebe spüren.  
Dich einmal Lächeln sehen und wissen,  
das galt nur mir.

Nur ein einziges Mal möchte ich dich zum Lachen bringen  
und der letzte Gedanke sein, denn du vor dem einschlafen hast,  
genau so wie der erste, wenn du wieder erwachst.

Wünsche sind wohl das Einzige was mir bleibt im Leben,  
denn du hast dein Herz schon so längst vergeben…

Ich kann und werd dich niemals vergessen.

Wie gern möchte ich deinen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen,  
nur einmal deine Liebe spüren,

die du tief in deinem Herzen trägst…

Denn, ich liebe dich…

Die Hände von Harry zitterten auf einmal und seine Augen flackerten leicht. Er musste sich verlesen haben, das konnte nicht sein, das war vollkommen unmöglich. Einfach nicht wahr! Schnell schob er den Brief ins Buch zurück und drückte dieses fest an sich. Er hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange er so dagestanden hatte, als sich die Türe vor ihm plötzlich öffnete und ein Slytherin Mädchen, wohl eine Zweit- oder Drittklässlerin, die er nicht kannte vor ihm stand, und ihn misstrauisch betrachtete. Erst als sie ihn im schwachen Licht der Fackeln erkannte, klappte ihr Mund auf und sie wollte schnell an ihm vorbeilaufen.  
„Warte … du … musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Bring das Buch bitte Draco Malfoy. Er hat es liegen lassen. Würdest du das tun, ja?", bat er und hielt es dem verschüchterten Mädchen hin. Aber genau in dem Augenblick ging die Türe erneut auf, und Draco selber erschien. Ganz genau konnte Harry sehen, wie dieser kurz zusammenzuckte, so als wollte er gleich wieder weglaufen, doch er tat es schließlich doch nicht.  
„Hallo Harry." Er sprach leise, fast klang seine Stimme unsicher in dem Moment und auch Harry merkte wie er sich zusammenreißen musste. Die Worte die er gelesen hatte, klangen immer noch in seinem Kopf nach.

‚Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren'

Der Gryffindor musste sich erst räuspern, bevor er ein Wort über die Lippen bekam und Draco das Buch hinstreckte, wobei seine Hände immer noch kaum merklich zitterten.  
„Vergessen", war das einzige Wort, das er über seine Lippen bekam.  
Draco streckte die Hand aus, ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen und griff nach dem Buch, wobei seine Finger wie ausversehen über die von Harry glitten. Harry schluckte, fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, wobei er nicht den Blick von Dracos gewittergrauen Augen nehmen konnte.  
Ihre Finger berührten sich für wenige Sekunden, was sich anfühlte wie kleine elektrisierende Stromstöße, die durch seinen ganzen Körper zu schießen schienen und sich in seinem Leib sammelten, wo sie Gefühle auslösten, für die er sich heftig schämte.  
Schnell zog er die Hand zurück, murmelte etwas von Hausaufgaben und rannte dann, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen, die Stufen nach oben. Er rannte bis nach oben in den 6. Stock, wo er erst mal nach Luft schnappend vor dem Portraitloch stehen blieb. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn fast im gleichen Augenblick traten Ginny und Ron durch die Türe und sahen Harry verblüfft an.  
„Hey, ist ein Troll hinter dir her oder warum rennst du so?", fragte Ron seinen Freund.  
„Ich … nein … nur so … Training", sagt Harry und blickte in das Gesicht von Ginny.  
„Ginny … wegen vorhin … es tut mir leid. Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer, ja?", bat er sie und ehe er es sich versah, hatte sich Ginny schon um seinen Hals geworfen und küsste ihn.  
„Schon vergessen. Ich war ja auch irgendwie dämlich drauf", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn an. Er spürte sofort wieder diese vertraute Wärme in sich, als sie das tat und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper. Für diesen Moment vergaß er sogar was gerade eben geschehen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Kapitel 3 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Ginny ließ ihn an dem Abend nicht eine Sekunde alleine. Sie gingen zusammen zum Essen, bei dem übrigens Draco nicht erschien, dann gemeinsam in die Bibliothek und schließlich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie zuerst zusammen lernten und später, als die jüngeren Schüler alle schon zu Bett gegangen waren, vor dem Kamin auf dem Teppich lagen und sich mit ihren Küssen fast gegenseitig auffraßen - wie Ron immer wieder an diesem Abend lautstark bemerken musste.  
Harry hatte das Vorkommnis mit Draco den ganzen Abend in den Hintergrund gedrängt, fast vergessen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er alleine in seinem Bett lag und hörte wie Ron neben ihm schon leise schnarchte.  
Wieder dachte er an den Brief. An diese Worte, die sich ihm in sein Gedächtnis förmlich eingebrannt hatten.

_Wie gern möchte ich deinen Atem auf meiner Haut fühlen,  
nur einmal deine Liebe spüren_

Hatte er das wirklich so gemeint wie es da stand? War es wirklich möglich, dass Draco Malfoy, der Draco Malfoy, sich in ihn, Harry Potter, dass ein Junge sich in einen andern Jungen verliebt hatte?  
Wieder glaubte er Dracos Finger auf den seinen zu fühlen. Zu spüren, wie das Kribbeln ihn erneut erfasste und sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, mit nur einem Ziel.  
Seinen Bauch.  
Wiederholt flatterten kleine leichte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umher und mit einem Mal tauchten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf … Bilder die ihn erschreckten und auch gleichzeitig faszinierten. Er sah sich mit Draco, alleine, und dieser strich mit der Hand über seine Wange, streifte seine Lippen kam ihm immer näher. Zu seiner Überraschung schreckte ihn der Gedanke, dass dieser ihn küssen würde nicht, im Gegenteil. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine warmen Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren …  
Verdammt was dachte er da nur. Er liebte Ginny, er stand auf Mädchen und nicht auf Jungs. Draco hatte ihn total durcheinander gebracht. Außerdem würde Lucius seinen Sohn vierteilen, wenn dieser davon erfahren würde.  
Harry drehte sich um und vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen. Er versuchte diese ganzen Gedanken zu verdrängen und zu schlafen, was ihm leichter gelang, als er zuerst befürchtet hatte.  
Doch dann holten ihn seine Empfindungen, seine Gedanken im Traum heftig ein.

Wieder lag er mit Draco unter diesem Baum am See. Sie hielten sich erneut an den Händen. Doch diesmal, sprang Draco nicht auf und rannte weg, als er Harry geküsst hatte.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Harry spürte Dracos lange und zarte Finger über seine Hüfte gleiten, wie sie den Weg unter sein Hemd fanden und dort sanft, ja fast schüchtern über seine Haut glitten. Im Traum öffnete der junge Gryffindor die Lippen und stöhnte leise, was zum Glück keiner im Zimmer hörte, denn alle schliefen tief und fest.  
Auch er selber hatte die Hände unter das Shirt des Slytherins geschoben und ließ die Finger über die seidenweiche Haut gleiten. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich schön und erregend. Harry träumte weiter, träumte wie sie sich wieder küssten, wie ihre Hände mutiger wurden und er mit einem Mal etwas spürte, was ihn für eine Sekunde irritierte und als ihm klar war, was es war, erschrak er so heftig, dass er keuchend aufwachte und gegen den dunkelroten Vorhangstoff seines Bettes starrte.  
Immer noch hielt ihn das Gefühl des Traumes gefangen … das erregende Gefühl, dass Draco ihn geküsst, ihn berührt hatte und dass dieser ebenfalls, wie er auch, auf diese Berührungen reagiert hatte. Er glaubte immer noch zu fühlen, wie Draco seine Hüften gegen ihn gepresst hielt und seine Härte an ihn drückte.  
Heftig schüttelte Harry den Kopf … welche verwirrende Träume. Es war alles nur ein dummer - pubertärer - Traum, sagt er sich immer wieder, auch wenn er die Auswirkungen davon immer noch deutlich in seinem Unterleib spürte und diese nicht daran dachten so einfach wieder zu verschwinden …

Mehrere Tage vergingen und je mehr Zeit verstrich, umso mehr verblasste in seinem Kopf, was an diesem Tag geschehen war.  
Ginny und die Schularbeit, taten ihr übriges und so hatte er das Ganze sogar nach zwei Wochen aus seiner Erinnerung verbannt. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil Draco ihm zeitgleich auch aus dem Weg ging.  
Gerade hatten er und Ginny sich verabschiedet, da sie alte Runen hatte, ein Fach, das Harry nicht belegt und er deshalb eine Freistunde hatte. Er wollte nach oben gehen, um seinem Besen mal wieder eine richtige rundum Pflege zu verpassen, als plötzlich jemand nach seinem Arm griff und ihn so schnell in einen kleinen Seitengang zog, dass er keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, reagieren können. Er hatte gerade nach seinen Zauberstab gegriffen und ihn gegen den vermeintlichen Angreifer gerichtet, als er Draco erkannte, der sofort seine Hände hob.  
„Nicht", keuchte dieser und blickte auf die Spitze des Stabes.  
„Verdammt, Draco. Warum musst du mich so erschrecken", brummte Harry, dem wirklich der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren war. Kaum jedoch hatte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang zurück gesteckt, drückte sich Draco gegen ihn, schob ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand und presste seinen Lippen auf Harrys Mund.  
Im ersten Moment drückte Harry den Slytherin von sich, der aber nicht so einfach aufgab und sich gegen Harrys Griff wehrte und ihn weiter küsste.  
Diese Lippen, sie schmeckten wie süßer Honig und ehe Harry selber verstand, was er da tat, wurde aus dem Wegdrücken, ein Heranziehen.  
Dracos Hand glitt in Harrys Nacken und langsam öffnete er den Mund ein Stück, um seine Zungespitze über Harrys bebenden Lippen gleiten zu lassen. Zögerlich gab dieser den Weg frei und kam schließlich der forschen Zunge seines Gegenübers schüchtern entgegen.  
Doch der Kuss wurde immer fordernder, ihr Zungen schienen einen Kampf auszufechten, während sie sich immer wieder abdrängten, um kurz darauf den andern erneut zu locken, bis sich ihr Zungen aufs Neue, schlangengleich umschmeichelten.  
Keiner von Beiden hätte wohl zu sagen vermocht, wie lange sie da gestanden und sich geküsst hatten. Doch auf einmal wurde Harry klar, was er hier tat und gab Draco einen heftigen Stoß, so, dass dieser, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, nach hinten stolperte und heftig auf seinen Po knallte.  
Im ersten Moment war Draco erschrocken und wütend, doch dann lächelte er wieder.  
„Du küsst verdammt gut, weißt du das?", sagte er dann. Dennoch lag nichts in seiner Stimme, was ironisch klang oder so, als wollte er Harry ärgern. Er schien es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen, und das irritierte diesen noch mehr.  
„Wie viel Mut besitzt du? Traust du dich heute Nacht in den 3. Stock zu kommen, ganz hinten in das Klassenzimmer, das nicht mehr benutzt wird?", fragt der Slytherin ihn nun neckend.  
„Ausgerechnet mich fragst du nach Mut?"  
„Halb zwölf … bin gespannt, ob du es wagst", sagte Draco und sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Harry erschauderte und glaubte die Spannung, die in dem Moment in der Luft lag, überdeutlich zu spüren. Langsam drückte sich Draco auf die Beine, Harry nicht aus den Augen lassend und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Doch als er genau vor ihm stand, hielt er an.  
„Es ist das eine - mutig zu sein und sich dem Tod zu stellen … doch es ist etwas anders, mutig zu sein und sich der Liebe zu stellen", sagte er nun leise.  
Noch bevor Harry die Chance hatte, das überhaupt zu verstehen, geschweige denn darauf zu antworten, war Draco schon wieder verschwunden.  
In der ersten Sekunde, dachte Harry nur: ‚Nein ich werde niemals dort auftauchen. Soll er doch denken was er will.' Er musste nicht beweißen, ob er Mut besaß oder nicht, denn das hatte er schon längst getan.  
Auf dem Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftraum, sinnierte er darüber, wie dieser Malfoy Spross es überhaupt wagen konnte, ihm so eine Frage zu stellen. Gerade er, der am wenigsten Mut von ihnen bewiesen hatte.  
Doch als er dann dabei war, den Besenstiel mit einem Pflegemittel einzureiben und zu polieren, fragte er sich schon, wie viel Mut es Draco wohl gekostet haben musste, das überhaupt zu ihm zu sagen.  
Als er einen halbe Stunde später den Besen wieder weggepackt hatte und auf seinem Bett saß, beschloss er hinzugehen, aber nur um Draco zu erklären, dass er Ginny liebte und er ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Kapitel 4 Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren

Die nächsten Stunden und Minuten zogen sich dahin wie eine zähflüssige Masse. Immer wieder blickte er auf die Uhr und glaubte jemand würde die Zeit festhalten.  
„Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Harry?", fragte Ginny, die sofort bemerkte, dass dieser heute Abend nicht ganz bei der Sache war.  
„Wie?", fragte Harry überrascht und blickte Ginny an, als hätte sie ihn bei etwas verbotenem erwischt. „Ich … bin nur verdammt müde. Konnte letzte Nacht nicht richtig schlafen.", erklärte er, was nicht mal gelogen war, nur vielleicht etwas übertrieben.  
Immer wieder versuchte Harry sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren und auch auf das, was Ginny ihm erzählte, doch als er sich gegen elf in den Schlafsaal aufmachte, konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.  
Schnell zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an, den Tarnumhang hatte er unter der Bettdecke versteckt und legte sich hin.  
Ron laberte ihn noch zu und erzählte ihm Dinge, für die Harry im Moment keinen Kopf hatte. So tat Harry irgendwann einfach so, als ob er eingeschlafen war.  
Ron verzog sich dann auch murrend, zerrte die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu und kurze Zeit später hörte Harry schon das leise Schnarchen seines Freundes.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte dem Gryffindor, dass es kurz vor halb zwölf war. Wenn er rechtzeitig dort sein wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, den Tarnumhang unter den Arm geklemmt.  
Er würde Draco sagen, dass das aufhören musste, dass er nur Interesse an Ginny hätte und er das nicht wollte. Mit diesem festen Entschluss, schlüpfte er durch das Portraitloch und warf sich den Umhang über.  
Er versuchte kein Geräusch zu verursachen, während er durch die Gänge und über die Treppen nach unten eilte. Er sprang über die falsche Stufe und erreichte den 3. Stock. Sein Blick hing an der Türe, auf die er nun langsam zuging und den Umhang abstreifte.  
Direkt davor blieb er einen Moment stehen, atmete tief durch und ging in Gedanken erneut die Worte durch, die er sich zu Recht gelegt hatte, um sie Draco zu sagen.  
Seine Finger legten sich auf das kühle Metall und er drehte den Knauf leise. Die Türe sprang lautlos auf und er drückte sie weiter vorsichtig nach innen.  
Es war dunkel in dem alten Klassenzimmer. Nur der fast volle Mond, der direkt in den Raum schien, erhellte diesen und beleuchtete die Gestalt, die mit nachdenklichem Blick auf dem Lehrerpult saß und aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Er sah in dem fahlen Mondlicht, noch blasser aus. Dennoch, so musste Harry sich eingestehen, stand ihm die vornehme Blässe. Die schlanke Gestallt rutschte langsam von dem Pult herunter, als er ihn bemerkt hatte.  
„Du bist tatsächlich gekommen", sagte er mit leiser sanfter Stimme. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Augen und sie schienen im matten Mondlicht noch mehr zu erstrahlen.  
„Ja, ich … ich muss …", begann Harry, doch er kam nicht viel weiter, denn Draco rannte jäh auf ihn zu, schlang seine Arme um ihn und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Das kam so plötzlich, dass Harry überhaupt keine Möglichkeit hatte, zu reagieren. Sein Tarnumhang rutschte ihm aus den Händen, fiel fast lautlos zu Boden und das leise Seufzen, welches tief aus seinem Innern kam wurde in Dracos Mund erstickt.  
‚Nur dieser eine Kuss, dann werde ich es ihm sagen', dachte Harry bei sich und kam den weichen und süßen Lippen entgegen. Dracos Hände wanderten langsam und vorsichtig über Harrys Rücken nach unten und dieser konnte überdeutlich spüren, dass sie leicht zitterten, was er noch deutlicher merkte, als sie unter das Schlafanzugoberteil glitten.  
Dracos Hände waren kühl, aber es war dennoch nicht unangenehm, sie auf sich zu spüren. Harry spannte den Bauch leicht an, als Dracos Finger darüber strichen und sich den Weg weiter nach oben zu seiner Brust bahnten.  
‚Ich muss es ihm jetzt sagen', huschte es durch Harrys Kopf, doch in dem Moment, als Dracos Finger über seine Brustwarzen glitten, hatte er den Gedanken schon wieder vergessen. Kleine Blitze schienen von diesen kleinen Punkten durch seinen Körper zu schießen, raubten ihm dem Atem und ließen ihn aufstöhnen, was Draco dazu verleitete sich diesen zwei Stellen etwas intensiver zu widmen.  
Als der Slytherin Harry das Shirt über den Kopf auszog, wehrte er sich nicht, doch mussten sie den Kuss lösen und beide atmeten heftig ein und aus, während sie sich ansahen. Dracos Augen hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz angenommen, es waren Verlangen und Begehren deutlich darin zu lesen.  
Der Gryffindor erschauderte heftig und wieder regte sich kurz Widerstand in ihm. Er musste es jetzt sagen, bevor es zu spät war.  
Langsam senkte sein Gegenüber wieder den Kopf, doch diesmal nicht, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen, sondern um seine Lippen über Harrys Brust gleiten zu lassen. Was machte er nur mit ihm? Er war doch nur gekommen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er das hier nicht wollte.  
Das erregte Seufzen konnte er nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er die Lippen auf seiner Brustwarze fühlte, als die flinke Zunge des Blonden diese umtanzte und schließlich daran saugte.  
Die Gefühle begannen sein Denken auszuschalten, die winzige Flamme, die in seinem Lenden geflackert hatte, erblühte zu einem heftigen Feuer und er fürchtete, dass ihn das Feuer von Innen heraus verbrennen würde und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wollte er das überhaupt?  
„Mehr", flüsterte er, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein und kam Dracos Lippen leise stöhnend entgegen.  
Angespornt davon ließ der Blonde seine Lippen tiefer wandern, küsste Harrys Bauch, ließ die Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel kreisen und stieß dann mit ihr in die kleine Öffnung. Harry spannte unwillkürlich seine Muskeln an und blickte nun nach unten zu Draco, während er seine Hand in dessen langes helles Haar schob.  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, keiner sprach ein Wort, es war auch gar nicht nötig. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag, war fast greifbar und als Dracos Hände über die Hüften des Dunkelhaarigen glitten, wurde diesem zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass er heftig erregt war und die Beule in seiner Hose, das seinem Gegenüber deutlich zeigen musste.  
Natürlich war sie ihm aufgefallen, denn kaum hatte Harry diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, wurde ihm die Hose über seine Hüften nach unten gezogen und kurz darauf, stand er vor Draco, wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte.  
Nun war es Harry, der zu zittern begann, seine Knie fühlten sich wie Wackelpudding an und er hatte keine Ahnung, was nun passieren würde.  
Aber das war nicht schlimm, denn Draco zeigte es ihm sogleich. Mit der Zungespitzen leckte er frech über die Spitze von Harrys Männlichkeit, woraufhin dieser die Augen schloss und einfach genoss, was dieser mit ihm anstellte.  
Die zarten Lippen schlossen sich um ihn und begannen an ihm zu saugen, sanft, verführerisch. Es war ihm unmöglich noch zu denken, Harry konnte nur noch fühlen und genießen. Nur noch versuchen nicht umzukippen, denn seine Knie schienen immer wieder den Dienst versagen zu wollen.  
Immer heftiger begann das Feuer in seinen Lenden zu toben, er hatte aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, was er hier tat und ob das in Ordnung war oder nicht. Er wollte nur noch, dass Draco nicht aufhörte. Doch genau das tat er und zwar kurz bevor Harry glaubte in den Himmel zu fliegen.  
Keuchend und überrascht sah er nach unten zu Draco, der sich wieder aufrichtete, ihm ununterbrochen in die Augen blickte und begann die Knöpfe seines seidenen dunkelgrauen Schlafanzugs zu öffnen. Doch nur die ersten drei, dann zog er sich den Stoff über den Kopf. Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust und ließ die Finger, die wieder zitterten, über die wunderschöne zarte und blasse Haut gleiten. Doch dem Slytherin genügte das nicht, er befreite sich ebenfalls von seiner Hose und genoss es, den Blick von Harry, der schüchtern auf die erhobene Männlichkeit von Draco sah, auf sich zu fühlen. Als der Gryffindor nicht reagierte, nahm Draco dessen Hand, legt sie auf seinen eigenen Bauch und schob sie langsam, seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen lassend, tiefer.  
„Bitte", kam es leise über Dracos Lippen. Doch es war gar nicht nötig gewesen, Harry zu bitten, denn seine eigene Erregung, seine entfachte Neugier, hätte ihn das sowieso tun lassen.  
Es fühlte sich so seltsam und doch so erregend an, das zu tun, seine Finger berührten den Slytherin, glitten über die Härte und umschlossen sie schließlich. Heißer Atem schlug ihm entgegen und als er wieder hochsah, erkannt er, dass Dracos Augenlieder leicht flackerten und dann mit einem Seufzen zufielen.  
Er sah so schön aus, so perfekt. Das Gesicht ebenmäßig, die Haut klar und zart, die Lippen weich und einladend. Langsam begann er seine Hand zu bewegen, schob sie auf und ab und umkreiste die empfindliche Spitze mit seinem Daumen. Das leise Stöhnen, das ab und an über diese verführerischen, nicht ganz geschlossenen Lippen kam, war wie eine sinnliche Einladung und so näherte er sich ihnen bedächtig, legte zaghaft seine Lippen auf die von Draco, der den Kuss augenblicklich intensivierte und sich gegen ihn presste.  
Wie zwei verlorene Seelen, die sich aneinander klammerten, standen sie nun in diesem dunklen Klassenraum, pressten ihre bebenden Körper gegeneinander und nur der Mond war Zeuge dieser Szene, die soviel aussagte und am Ende doch nur ein Moment im Leben zweier Menschen war.  
Draco löste sich mit einem Mal von Harry, ergriff dessen Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Rückwärts ging er zum Lehrerpult, den Blick nicht von dem Jungen nehmend, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als er vor anderen zugeben wollte und konnte.  
„Du hast mein Leben verändert, du hast mir gezeigt, was wichtig im Leben ist, Harry. Bitte… bitte lass mich nur einmal deine Liebe spüren", hauchte er mit einer verführerischen Stimme, die Harry den Atem nahm und eine wohlige Gänsehaut erzeugte. Er war gefangen von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Er war erregt bis in die Zehenspitzen und seine Augen huschten über die Gestalt vor ihm, der es genauso erging.  
„Liebe mich, Harry", forderte er ihn erneut auf, setzte sich auf den Pult und zog den Gryffindor noch einmal an sich, schlang dabei seine Beine um dessen Hüften.  
Ein weiterer Kuss folgte und dann widmete Draco sich erneut Harrys Brustwarzen, die sich ihm klein und hart entgegenstreckten. Unwillkürlich drückte Harry seinen Unterleib gegen Draco, keucht dann auf, genauso wie dieser es tat, der schließlich von ihm abließ, sich nach hinten legte und Harry nun klar wurde, was er mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte.  
Wieder bekam der doch eigentlich so mutige Junge weiche Knie und war gar nicht sicher, ob er soweit überhaupt gehen wollte. Doch wieder war es Dracos Eingreifen, was ihm diese Entscheidung abnahm, denn er griff nach Harrys pochender Härte und zeigte ihm, wo er diese spüren wollte. Wie in Trance folgte Harry seiner Aufforderung, presste die dunkelrote Spitze seines Schaftes, gegen die enge Öffnung, deren Weg der kleine ringförmige Muskel zuerst nicht freigeben wollte. Doch dann, zu Harrys Verwunderung ging es leicht und er glitt langsam, beinahe sanft immer tiefer, spürte wie er eng und heiß empfangen wurde und konnte nicht anders, als leise stöhnend die Augen zu schließen. Vorausahnend, musste Draco sich schon für diesen Moment vorbereitet haben, denn es war für Harry absolut kein Problem in ihn zu dringen.  
Aus dem Feuersturm in Harrys Unterleib wurde ein heftiger Orkan, dessen Macht der Junge Held nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Tiefer und tiefer begann er seinen Geliebten, der Draco in dem Moment ja war, auszufüllen.  
Auch der Slytherin, stöhnte auf, genoss es, wie Harry Besitz von ihm ergriff und drückte sich ihm sogar noch entgegen.  
„Mehr, mehr. Ich will alles", raunte er liebestrunken, drückte Harry tiefer in sich, in dem er seine Beine noch fester um ihn schlang.  
Die Hände neben ihm auf dem Pult abstellend sank der Dunkle über ihn, suchte begierig seine Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Ihre Zungen lockten und schlängelten sich wie Schlangen umeinander, sie kämpften einen Kampf, den keiner gewinnen oder verlieren konnte und doch bekamen sie nicht genug voneinander. Irgendwann begann Harry sich zu bewegen, vorsichtig, zaghaft zog er sich ein Stück zurück und drängte sich wieder ganz in ihn. Doch je öfter er das tat, umso mutiger wurde er, umso mehr zog er sich aus ihm zurück und stieß immer fester wieder zu. Nicht nur Harry schien daran Gefallen finden, auch Draco berauschte es, was Harry mit ihm anstellte. Er hob sich ihm immer wieder entgegen, klammerte seine Beine weiter um ihn, wenn auch nicht mehr so fest und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Auch Harry war es egal, ob sie jemand bemerken würde, ob das Stöhnen vielleicht auch außerhalb des Klassenzimmers zu hören war. Das alles war in dem Moment vollkommen egal. Nur noch er und Draco waren wichtig, nur noch das Gefühl, das zwischen ihnen … nein, in ihnen war, zählte und sonst nichts.  
Schon konnte Harry fühlen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sein Begehren, seine Gelüste gestillt werden würde. Auch dem Blonden war dies nicht entgangen, der nun seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper schob und begann seinem eigenen Verlangen nachzugeben und sich zu massieren. Für einen Moment beobachtete Harry ihn dabei, dann schob er dessen Hand beiseite und machte für ihn weiter. Er wollte sie beide über die Klippe bringen, wollte dass sie gemeinsam fliegen würden.  
Beide Körper befanden sich schon am Rand der Ekstase, vereint, sich gegenseitig Lust schenkend, konnte man im blassen Mondlicht schon das erste Zucken von ihnen erkennen, dass die endgültige Erlösung ankündigte.  
Mit einem lauten, genussvollen Aufstöhnen ergoss sich Draco in Harrys Hand, der das in dem Moment nicht gleich mitbekam, ihn einfach weitermassierte, während er kraftvoll ein letztes Mal in Draco stieß und sich schließlich heftig in diesem verströmte.  
Heiße, schwitzige Körper wanden sich unter heftigen Gefühlen, bebten unter den Kontraktionen der Muskeln und rieben sich weiter aneinander, wenn auch nicht mehr so heftig wie zuvor …  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Gryffindor, die warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern und ließ von Draco ab, der sich leise stöhnend ganz auf das Pult zurücksinken ließ. Doch noch bevor Harry wieder klar denken konnte, schob der Slytherin die Hand in seinen Nacken zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn noch einmal, liebevoll und glücklich.  
„Danke", flüstert er dann und Harry drückte sich leicht nach oben, um ihn anzusehen.  
‚Was hatte er hier getan?' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte ihm doch eigentlich nur sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr alleine sehen würden, dass er das nicht wollte. Er öffnete den Mund, er musste ihm sagen, dass es sich das nie mehr wiederholen dürfte, dass keiner je davon …  
Doch Draco legte ihm seinen Finger auf die Lippen und stoppte ihn, bevor er anfangen konnte zu reden.  
„Du weißt gar nicht was mir das bedeutet. Mir ist klar, dass das einmalig war. Mir ist überdeutlich klar, dass du Ginny Weasley liebst und sie dich bestimmt eines Tages heiraten wird. Dennoch… ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste versuchen diesen einen, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Ich werde es nie vergessen. Es wird aber alleine in meinem Herzen bleiben, das verspreche ich dir. Ich wollte nur eines …  
Nur einmal deine Liebe spüren!"

Wie es ausging wissen wir alle. Nie hat jemand jemals etwas von dieser Nacht erfahren. Es blieb das Geheimnis der Beiden. Nur der Mond war Zeuge.

_Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr sagt, was ihr von der FF haltet. Eure Sisilia_

_Ist die Story so mies, dass keiner was dazu sagen will? Ein kurzes ... nett, oder na ja, hättest du dir sparen können zu schreiben, würde mir ja reichen. Irgendwie weiß ich jetzt gar nicht, ob sie gefällt, oder totaler Mist ist. Bitte seid ehrlich, ich verkrafte das.  
ZG Sil_


End file.
